Éclatant
by IrishDreamer4
Summary: Welcome to the greatest show of your life. GeekChic, Poke, Contest, Cavalier, Mock, Quest, Flavescent.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or The Greatest Showman.

* * *

The club was the most magical place in Kalos.

And the last place Serena wanted to be.

But she needed to be here.

She needed to get off her friends' coattails and win the heart of her secret love.

So that was why she was standing outside the golden doors, her feet unable to move as if glued to the pavement. The building was made huge like a gym. The lights were blinding bright and warm, yellow and orange against red walls. The establishment's neon name stretched across the roof above the doors in glowing gold.

 _Éclatant._

How did she get roped into this?

…

Oh right, she saw an advert and for some reason, the name alone magically spelled her into ringing the club up and asking for a job.

What can this place offer her?

…

No point asking herself questions she can't answer.

She barely pushed the doors when they opened themselves.

"Hi! You must be Serena, our newest addition."

A woman beamed at her. She was a lovely sight of a person, wearing a dusty pink robe on her body, which was slim with nice hips. She was petite but taller than Serena. Her skin was white as snow. Light-pink hair fell short to her chin whereas an ankle-long rope braid dropped down from the back from nape. Big baby-blue eyes stood out against the pink and white shades.

"Yes, madam."

"Oh please, call me Mel. Come in. You're just in time for the finale."

Serena could hear clapping and cheering from inside.

"Welcome to Èclatant."

Her new boss grabbed her wrist and pulled her in. On the way down the hallway, she saw framed pictures of girls wearing extravagant costumes, some which were quite revealing. The outfits scandalised her.

How she got roped into this again?

At least this isn't as bad as when the guys have to disguise themselves as girls to avoid their fan girls. It was funny to see them in her skirts, faces caked with her makeup and wigs messily put on their heads.

The faraway applause died down and new music begun to play. Harmonic voices singing loud and feet stomping.

 _ **Woah**_

 _ **Woah**_

 _ **Woah**_

 _ **Woah**_

 _ **Woah**_

 _ **Woah**_

 _ **Woah**_

 _ **Woah**_

 _ **Woah**_

Mel started twirling around as well, moving to the music.

 _ **Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for**_

She sang so smoothly, moved so rhythmically.

 _ **Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor**_

 _ **And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore**_

 _ **Taking your breath, stealing your mind**_

 _ **And all that was real is left behind**_

The stomping increased. Mel twirled and slid down the hallway, Serena in curious pursuit.

On the way, Mel slipped off her robe, put on a black top hat and grabbed a walking stick thing from the wall. She wore clothes under her robe. A pink waistcoat dress with 6 pearly white buttons, fitting white trousers, tall black high-heel boots, and a red ribbon tied around her neck.

 _ **Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya**_

 _ **It's only this moment, don't care what comes after**_

 _ **Your fever dream, can't you see it getting closer**_

 _ **Just surrender 'cause you feel the feeling taking over**_

Serena followed Mel until she stopped at a doorway. On the other side was a big hall, with eager people sitting in chairs and round tables, lights dimmed and a huge, round stage, like the ones she had her previous Pokemon Performances and where Drew had his contests on. On stage, there danced 6 dark figures, moving to the music.

Serena squeaked when she was suddenly pushed into a chair by Mel. The pink haired woman winked at her before dancing off to the stage.

 _ **It's fire, it's freedom, it's flooding open**_

 _ **It's a preacher in the pulpit and you'll find devotion**_

 _ **There's something breaking at the brick of every wall**_

 _ **It's holding all that you know, so tell me do you wanna go?**_

Mel walked up the steps, disappearing into the dark.

Until Flamethrowers shot out.

The stage lit up, showing Mel with 6 girls and their Pokemon.

 _ **Where it's covered in all the colored lights**_

 _ **Where the runaways are running the night**_

 _ **Impossible comes true, it's taking over you**_

The crown erupted into screams of joy and excitement as the girls danced and their Pokemon performed onstage.

A dark-skinned girl was launched into the air by a Dragonite, catching into a trapeze line. She sang the next line loud and clear.

 _ **Oh, this is the greatest show!**_

Mel smiled up at her, then quickly twirled around, moving to the cheering audience (and a frozen Serena), and then turned back, pointing her stick to the exotic trapeze artist perform tricks in mid-air and the Flying Types soaring around.

 _ **We light it up, we won't come down**_

 _ **And the sun can't stop us now**_

 _ **Watching it come true, it's taking over you**_

 _ **Oh, this is the greatest show**_

Serena watched the wild show in an even wild audience with wide eyes. All of her predictions of this establishment were thrown out the window and trampled to pieces, now that she had seen this.

She felt as if she was joining an illegal circus or, for a better term, had entered another world beyond her wildest imagination.

And she never, ever imagined anything so wild!

 _ **Woah**_

 _ **Colossal we come these renegades in the ring**_

 _ **Woah**_

 _ **Where the lost get found in the crown of the circus king**_

On stage underneath the flying display, the five remaining dancers and more Pokemon ran around Mel like a brewing hurricane from thin air, conjuring a vortex.

And Mel was the wizard, staff in hand.

 _ **Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya**_

 _ **It's only this moment, don't care what comes after**_

 _ **It's blinding, outshining anything that you know**_

 _ **Just surrender 'cause you're calling and you wanna go**_

A redhead in mermaid getup swam with water Pokemon in a pool-line surrounding the stage, leaping through hoops and doing flips.

A brunette wearing red, including bellbottoms, danced like an Arabian, accompanied by a Blaziken, Skitty, and Squirtle.

 _ **Where it's covered in all the colored lights**_

 _ **Where the runaways are running the night**_

 _ **Impossible comes true, intoxicating you**_

 _ **Oh, this is the greatest show**_

 _ **We light it up, we won't come down**_

 _ **And the sun can't stop us now**_

 _ **Watching it come true, it's taking over you**_

 _ **Oh, this is the greatest show**_

Mel threw her hat up into the air like a PokeBall, where the acrobat caught it and swung down to pass it on to two blue-haired girls dancing together in perfect unison, dressed up in short silver dresses and white go-go boots. They moved their bodies as if they were Siamese twins from the 60s, holding onto the hat together.

 _ **It's everything you ever want**_

 _ **It's everything you ever need**_

 _ **And it's here right in front of you**_

 _ **This is where you wanna be**_

 _ **This is where you wanna be...**_

 _ **It's everything you ever want**_

 _ **It's everything you ever need**_

 _ **And it's here right in front of you**_

 _ **This is where you wanna be**_

The hat was then plucked from their shared grasp by a pink-haired girl in an extravagant purple gown who handed it back to Mel with a wide smirk, proclaiming the most incredible voice Serena had ever heard.

 _ **This is where you wanna be!**_

Mel ran off stage while the girl wearing the gown sang powerfully, giving the girls a chance at centre stage.

 _ **Where it's covered in all the colored lights**_

 _ **Where the runaways are running the night**_

 _ **Impossible comes true, it's taking over you**_

 _ **Oh, this is the greatest show**_

The girls and Pokemon stomped, clapped and danced under the lights.

 _ **We light it up, we won't come down**_

 _ **And the sun can't stop us now**_

 _ **Watching it come true, it's taking over you**_

And then Mel sprinted back on stage, dragging a cute blonde boy in a blue tux by the arm, despite his obvious fear. But once she threw him, turning him into a spin and he stopped in a confident pose. All nerves gone. He even sang.

 _ **This is the greatest show!**_

The acrobat dropped down to stand himself, singing along. Her hand was in his shoulder and they shared a smile.

 _ **Where it's covered in all the colored lights**_

 _ **Where the runaways are running the night**_

 _ **Impossible comes true, it's taking over you**_

 _ **Oh, this is the greatest show**_

 _ **We light it up, we won't come down**_

 _ **And the walls can't stop us now**_

 _ **I'm watching it come true, it's taking over you**_

 _ **Oh, this is the greatest show**_

 _ **'Cause everything you want is right in front of you**_

 _ **And you see the impossible is coming true**_

 _ **And the walls can't stop us (now) now, yeah**_

Mel, the girls, the boy and all their Pokemon joined together and danced in a chorus line, under the blinding lights, advancing on the crowd.

Advancing on Serena.

 _ **This is the greatest show**_

 _ **Oh!**_

 _ **This is the greatest show**_

 _ **Oh!**_

 _ **This is the greatest show**_

 _ **Oh!**_

 _ **This is the greatest show**_

 _ **Oh!**_

 _ **This is the greatest show**_

 _ **Oh!**_

 _ **This is the greatest show**_

 _ **Oh!**_

 _ **This is the**_ _**greatest show...**_

 _ **This is the greatest show**_

 _ **Oh!**_

 _ **This is the greatest show!**_

The music came to a stellar end. Foundations of the Pokemon's Water Guns shooting up. The audience gave a thundering applause but Serena was too stunned to clap along.

She was too in shock to notice Mel standing beside her until her new boss spoke.

"So," The pinkette gave her a knowing smile. "What do you think?"

Serena said nothing for she was lost for words.

Afterwards, the club was empty, save for its employees and their Pokemon. They were all cleaning up when Mel approached them, a shy Serena in tow.

"Everyone, before you go, I like you to meet Serena. She'll be joining us tomorrow."

Serena moved from behind her, smiling politely, the shell shock hidden away.

"Serena, meet Misty, May, Dawn, Ursula, Marina, Iris and Clemont."

Each girl nodded her way in acknowledgment. The boy smiled and waved, to which she returned the gesture.

The girl in the extravagant gown stepped forward. Serena felt intimidated by her fierce eyes studying her for weakness.

"What's your act, newbie?" She questioned.

Serena shrunk. "I don't really have an act."

"Everyone's got an act." The redhead answered coolly.

Mel clapped her hands, gathering everyone's attention. "Now, ladies. Let her settle in first." She turned to Serena, smiling kindly. "Once you know how the club works, you'll know what your act is. It comes naturally." Then her browned slightly furrowed, her express becoming more serious. "First things first. Before you get on stage, you must wait on the customers and clean tables. But don't worry. Everyone gets a turn in waitressing and performing. There is no direct flirting or mingling with guests. You can only dance on stage when approved by staff in an audition, and when you do, there is no X rated content in your dancing and costume, and no stripping to your knickers or birthday suit. Èclatant is not a strip club. We're more of a performance club. Understood?"

Serena nodded.

Mel's grin returned. "Good. See you tomorrow at noon."

With another nod, Serena hurried out. Mel giggled as she stared after her.

The performers, however, had different reactions.

"Did you know we were having a new girl?"

"About as much as you did."

"She seems skittish to me."

"I think she's nice."

"Whatever, Clemont."

"What were you thinking, Mel!"

"Why did you give her a job here?"

Mel turned to them, upholding that grin.

"Because she needs it."


End file.
